Do you know what i did?
by xxxbubblezxxx
Summary: Katlyn Peterson is the new girl at Hogwarts, who Draco does and doesn't like. She has a secrect she's been keeping for years. Draco needs to figure it out before he loses her to the people that are comming to the school. Will he save her?


**Do you know what I did?**

**Chapter 1: First meetings**

"Sweetie!" Katlyn looked back before boarding the train. "I love you." Her mom said waving.

"Love you too!" Katlyn said, walking onto the train and down the aisle. She stopped at an empty compartment and went in. She put her satin suitcase on a shelve and sat down.

Katlyn Peterson was the sweetest, kindest, most caring child, probably ever to live. She was skinny and curvy, had a small round nose, small forehead cover by wavy black hair, ice blue eyes, and soft cream colored skin. She was seventeen and a witch. Before she was boarding this train she was boarding the Beauxbatons train, but her parents got low on money And they had to move far from there, so she had to go to Hogwarts instead. It didn't bother her though, she dealt with it like she deals with everything else.

Her parents weren't her real parents, though. They were her adopted parents. She was taken away from her real parents when she was eight, because she was being abused. They had worked for Voldemort when he was alive and weren't really around, but when they were, Katlyn was living a nightmare. She would make dinner for them, wash their cloths, clean the house, and take their beatings. She would go to school with bruises and tell everyone she had an older brother that wrestled her all the time. Her mother was the main abuser, at least physical and mental, she would call Katlyn names and smack, punch, kick, throw, and push her. Her father had raped her over twenty times, plus he beat her too. It was a horrible life she had to life and was glad to get out of there.

Katlyn heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She was planning on sleeping the whole trip. Right before she fell into a deep sleep, someone opened the compartment door. Her eyes shot open to see who was there. It was two boys and a girl.

"Get out." One boy with white blonde hair said. He had stormy gray eyes, pointed nose, skinny, muscular, body, and a bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a white collar shirt, some of the buttons undone, and black pants. The other boy had mixed colored skin, dark eyes and hair, small forehead, raised eyebrows, skinny, muscular body, and a suitcase in his hand. He was wearing a white collar shirt, too, un tucked, and black pants. The girl had short brown hair and a pug face, big brown eyes, skinny curvy body and a pink book bag on her back. "Did I stutter? Goodbye." The blonde said again. Katlyn opened her mouth, then closed it. She was about to grab her bag, but someone stopped her.

"You don't have to leave. All the compartments are full. You can stay." The boy with the mixed skin said. The blonde groaned and sat down next to the girl on the other side. Katlyn sat down and the boy sat next to her. "I'm Blaise Zabini." He said sticking out his hand. Katlyn grabbed it and shook it. Blaise smiled. "That's Draco Malfoy," He pointed to the blonde who nodded curtly without looking. "The stubborn asshole." Katlyn smiled and giggled a bit.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson." The girl said. They shook hands.

"I'm Katlyn Peterson. Nice to meet all of you." Katlyn said. "But, please call me Katie or Kate." Blaise nodded.

"So, where did you come from?" He asked.

"Beauxbatons." Katlyn said.

"Are you veela? Part veela?" Pansy asked. Katlyn shook her head.

"Of course she isn't." Draco said, as if Katlyn hadn't answered. "She's way too ugly." Katlyn looked down.

"Aren't you gonna say something back?" Pansy asked. Katlyn shook her head. Blaise grabbed his shoe and tossed it at Draco's head.

"Wha-"

"You're an ass!" Blaise said. "Give me my shoe back." Draco threw it back. Blaise caught it and slipped it back on his foot. "Apologize to her!"

"I'm not gonna mean it." Draco said staring out the window.

"It doesn't matter." Katlyn said. They looked at her. "It's ok, I forgive him weather he apologizes or not." She smiled. Draco looked shocked for a second then he went back to his window with his emotionless stare. Blaise and Pansy looked concern.

"Katie, you can't let him talk to you like that!" Pansy said, outraged. "Your crazy! Unless you don't care what other people think of you, but either way, it's still a bit insane."

"No, I'm not insane. I just…" Katlyn trailed off.

"It's ok. Just be yourself, you'll be fine." Blaise said placing an arm around her shoulder. "So, what house are you in?" Katlyn thought for a second.

"Slythein." Katlyn said, not sure if she said it right.

"Oh great!" Draco said throwing his arms in the air. "Now she's in our house. And it's Slytherin not whatever the hell you just said, dumbass." Katlyn had a hurt look on her face, but didn't respond.

"Draco!" Pansy said slapping him on the arm. Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

By the time they got back to the school, it was really dark, plus Draco had insult seven more times and Blaise threw his shoe at him seven times.

Right now they were in the Great Hall enjoying a feast. Katlyn and Pansy sat together on one side and Draco and Blaise sat together on the other.

"This place is so big!" Katlyn said looking at the ceiling. Blaise smiled.

"Ya know, I kind of stop caring after the first year." Blaise said looking up. "It is pretty nice." Katlyn smiled back.

"Yeah!" She said cheerfully. Draco looked at her smile. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, something about her just made him want to smile, but that emotion quickly disappeared when she looked at him. "Do you see Draco?" Katlyn asked. He stopped eating, the way she said his name. The very first she said it. It was so right sounding. He looked around. She had gotten actually most of the Slytherin table looking at the ceiling ohing and awing. He looked up. The ceiling looked so beautiful. It was high and golden, white fluffy clouds floated around, angels sat on them and looked down. It was so awesome. By now, not only did all of the Slytherin table look to the ceiling but the whole Great Hall did, even the teachers. Dumboldore pulled out his wand and flicked it. Sparkles and clouds started falling slowly.

Katlyn stood on her seat, reached her arm into the air, and grabbed a cloud. She hit it off her hand slowly and gently and then squeezed it. The cloud popped and itty bitty clouds floated around her. Her face was bright as sparkles started landing on it. She giggled softly. The rest of the kids got out their seats and started playing around. Katlyn jumped off her seat and started twirling around as music started. Angels floated around her and clouds and sparkles ran after her and she sped up. He hair flew up and she spun faster and faster on her feet. Draco was entranced as he watched. Birds appeared out of nowhere and swirled around her, chirping happily. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could the other kids. Katlyn spun and spun until she tripped over her own two feet and fell on her bum. She landed with an oomph. Everyone stayed still. Katlyn started laughing, and so did everyone else. Draco smirked. Her laugh was like her smile, it just made him want to laugh so he did. Not a full on laugh, but a quite chuckle.

After dinner Draco, Katlyn, Blaise, and Pansy all headed to the common room. Blaise and Pansy went to bed immediately, but Draco and Katlyn stayed downstairs. Katlyn sat on the couch and drew in a notebook, while Draco stared into the fire. He could do that for hours on end, just sit and stare.

"Draco?" Katlyn said quietly. Draco looked at her, glaring.

"What?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Katlyn said, turning back to her notebook, frowning. Draco sighed.

"Tell me." He mumbled. Katlyn smiled and handed him her notebook. He looked at what she drew. It was a backyard. Blaise was standing over a grill cooking hamburgers, smiling, Pansy was sitting in the middle of the yard looking at the sky, Draco was sitting on a chair over a garden, that Katlyn was kneeling in planting a flower. It was and awesome drawing. "Um…" He thought for a second. "Alright." Was all he said and handed her back the notebook. She gave it back.

"It's yours." Katlyn said, smiling. Draco seemed confused.

"The notebook or…"

"The picture silly." Draco ripped the picture out and looked at it for a minute.

"Thanks…I guess." He said. Katlyn nodded and stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Katlyn walked up to her dormitory. Draco watched her until she was gone. He sighed. Why was she so nice to him after he was so mean to her? What was up with that addicting smile and laugh? And why did he like it when she said his name? Draco shrugged. She's just weird. He grabbed the picture and walked to his dormitory. No one was awake. He walked to his bed, set the drawing on his table and went to bed.


End file.
